User blog:Spikewitwicky/Spike's Journal Entry - March 16th 2015
I feel like absolute shit today. I've thrown up twice in the past few hours. How the hell did things end up like this? Marissa was upset that she lost one of her Joe team. Tracker, I think was his name. She blamed herself, because she was in the - let's face it - very secure compounds of an Autobot Shuttle headed home, and not fighting beside her team. Apparently Cobra is setting up some weird cubes in the United States. So, I got a shuttle. I was close to bringing her back, then I heard that Cobra was making another attempt. They were approaching the United States. I radioed Optimus Prime, and he said we had permission to interfere, but not in a way that would result in human fatalities. I tried. I was hoping ... probably very naively, that the massive power of the mere presence of an Autobot Shuttle would make Cobra turn around. But their vehicle actually dwarfed our own. So, I tried a scare tactic, flying as close to the vehicle as I could. Still no go. Then they began firing on us. We were able to withstand a few blasts, but when another Joe came into the scene. And Cobra began firing on him. And...then, things started to escalate. Marissa - who had never fired a weapon from a shuttle before -managed to learn VERY quickly. I had to get the shuttle to target every area that could disable the ship, but had a very small chance of having anyone in that vicinity. But in the heat of battle - we were actually sustaining enough damage for us to actually go down - we fired some desperate shots. And they landed. And I so hope that no one was hurt, but realistically, I can't guarantee that. Prime gave me a directive. I know how critical it is not to harm human inhabitants. And I failed. Yes, I know I have seen humans killed in the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. But I was removed. Now, I just can't help but think/dwell, that my own actions may have resulted in loss of life. I don't care if it was a terrorist organization who I know the Joes and the U.S. government have an "all bets are off" approach, because Cobra doesn't have a regard for innocent life. I just keep thinking... because of my actions, some mom may have lost her son. I'm thinking that someone on that vehicle got into Cobra because they were trapped - maybe they were brainwashed, maybe they had no other options in their own homeland. And that person was just a pawn in Cobra Commander 's twisted scheme. That person may have been in the process of getting out of Cobra's clutches. I hate Cobra Commander. Hate him with a vigor that I hate Megatron . I tried every option I could (Crosscut would have probably have found a way out of this) - and that bastard gleefully kept forcing our hand. I also wrecked a shuttle, which may be out of commission for a few days. I'm sure some in the 'bot camp are pissed at that. My situation...was still protected. Even when we landed, I had every confidence we were going to survive the crash. But now, I think I'm starting to understand now why dad doesn't really talk about the Korean war. In the heat of battle, I'm sure he was placed in a few "kill or be killed" scenarios. But still...your the one holding the gun. It's you who's going to end that person's life. And I guess during training, you have to get that out of your head very quickly, or it's your life that's going to be snuffed out. I haven't had any of this training. I'm learning this as I go. And right now, it absoutely sucks all ass. I would give anything to be able to hack into Cobra's communications and find out if there were any fatalities. No wonder Lifeline 's a pacifist. Spikewitwicky (talk) 15:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts